Lady and the Tramp: Angel and the Scamp
by seniorcopycat
Summary: In the aftermath of Buster's defeat, the Junkyard Dog's disbandment and Angel's adoption. The son of the Tramp himself and his newfound companion Angel decide to have a nice long talk about their past and their upcoming future together.


**Lady and the Tramp: Angel and the Scamp**

**Recap: **Three days ago, Lady and Tramp's rambunctious song Scamp, who expressed a great desire to become a 'wild dog' and live in a world without rules, ran away from home to join a group of dogs called 'The Junkyard Dogs'. There he met an old associate of his father, Buster, and a Pomeranian/Chihuahua mix pup named Angel who he instantly become smitten with and together they shared a rather romantic evening. Both Angel, and later the Tramp, both try to convince Scamp not to join up with the Junkyard Dogs but Scamp refused to listen and ended up getting himself locked in the pound thanks to Buster. But with Tramp and Angel's help he was freed and managed to defeat Buster before going home to his family along with Angel, who was adopted as well. Now the question remains; what happens now?

It was still early in the morning and not long after Scamp had returned home, after giving Angel a bath and a collar of her own, Scamp begrudgingly took a bath of his own and for once he didn't squirm like he usually did whenever he took one.

"That's it Scamp, just stay still a little longer." Jim Dear said. He and along with Darling and Junior were Scamp's, his family's and now Angel's owners and were just as happy as they were when he finally came home.

Jim Dear then rubbed Scamp's fur with a dry cloth, making sure all the water on him was dried up and then placed him on a stack of newspapers.

"There, all done." Mr. Brown said. Scamp sighed, relieved. "Alright, you can go on now, have some fun, but don't break anything, got it?"

Scamp seemed to give him a nod and jumped off the counter before walking out of the kitchen and meeting up with Angel and his sisters, Annette, Danielle and Collette.

"You look good." Angel smirked.

"Ha-ha." Scamp laughed sarcastically as he shook the last bit of water off of his fur. "Still I managed to sit through a whole bath without squirming. Pretty good if I do say so myself."

"Congratulations, you win a prize." Angel said, rolling her eyes with a wry grin on her face.

"Yeah, in being a goof!" Annette said, jokingly.

"Yeah!" Danielle giggled, in a goofy tone.

"Who asked _you guys_?" Scamp asked, annoyed.

"How rude!" Colette said, insulted.

"Scamp." Angel told him, sternly.

"Sorry girls…" Scamp said, apologetically. Annette, Danielle and College all looked stunned by how quickly their brother apologized for his actions. They exchanged glances and then looked at him.

"Uh… no problem?" Annette finally said. The trio then leaned toward each and began to whisper. "Ok as he _ever_ apologized for something's he's done?"

"Not that I can remember…" Collette remarked.

"Maybe he's been replaced with an alien…" Danielle guessed.

"Uh… hello? I'm right here…" Scamp reminded them.

"Boy it's good to back…" Scamp sighed.

"Glad finally you agree." Angel smiled.

"Yeah… by the way I'm sorry about…" Scamp started to say.

"Save it, it's no big deal." Angel tried to assure him, gently.

"But… but I betrayed you… I-I told Buster that you…" Scamp began.

"Scamp." Angel interrupted. She gave him a smile. "It's alright… I don't blame you, to tell you the truth… doing so was probably the best thing you could have done for me."

"It was?" Scamp asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Now I'm finally free of Buster and… I finally have a family." Angel smiled. "Thank you, Scamp."

"Aw!" Scamp's sister all said, touched by Angel's words.

Scamp chuckled nervously. "Yeah… no problem… So… you want to fool around?" he asked, a bit flirtatiously.

"EW!" His sister's all grimaced, disgusted.

"Don't you three have somewhere else to be?" Scamp questioned, annoyed.

"Not really!" Danielle admitted, smiling. Scamp gave them a hard glare, which spooked them a bit.

"Uh… maybe we should go." Annette advised them.

"Yeah, let's leave the _love birds_ alone." Collette smiled as she and Annette both walked away while Danielle smiled at him with a goofy looking grin.

"Good to have you back, Scamp!" Danielle said, before running off with her sisters.

Scamp chuckled to Angel, embarrassed. "Sisters, right? They're… funny… yeah."

"Yeah, they sure are something." Angel agreed. "Part of the reason you ran away?"

"Well… a small part. But it's nice to see them again… kinda." Scamp shrugged. "So… do you want to…"

Scamp leaned toward Angel slowly but was stopped by her putting her paw on his muzzle with an amused grin on her face.

"Sorry pookie I may be a house dog now but I'm still a free agent, plan to keep it that way." Angel smiled as she began to walk off then turned and went up the stairs. Scamp sighed to himself, blissfully.

"You sure seem happy, whirlwind."

Scamp jumped, startled as he spun around to face his father; the Tramp. "Whoa, Dad. Ninja much?"

Tramp chuckled. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but see how well you and Angel have gotten along. It's nice."

Scamp smiled. "Yeah… she sure is…"

Tramp saw the look on his son's face and began to get an idea of what he was thinking. "So… are you two…?"

"Are we what?" Scamp asked, confused.

"You know what I mean." Tramp smiled, suggestively.

"Uh… uh…" Scamp stuttered. "Well… it's really kinda… I don't know… it's complicated, you know?"

"Ah, I see…" Tramp nodded.

"Yeah…" Scamp nodded. "I just don't know what to say to her… so much has happened and I…"

"Ah, it's ok sport, we guys _rarely_ know what a gal's thinking _or_ what to say to her since it might be the _wrong_ thing." Tramp stated.

"So… what should I do, Pop?" Scamp asked, confused.

"Well… there's no easy way to answer that son…" Tramp admitted.

"Aw, come on! You were the best street dog ever! I'm sure _you_ didn't have a problem taking to girls." Scamp said.

"When I was young I _did_… but I learned overtime and then… became a little _too good_ at it." Tramp confessed, shamefully.

Scamp cocked his head to the side, confused. "What do you mean, Dad?"

"It's a long story…" Tramp said, wearily.

"Oh really?"

Tramp yelped, a bit startled when he noticed Lady standing close by him.

"Oh! Pidge!" Tramp remarked.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Scamp asked, curiously.

"Well I couldn't help over hearing your problem, thought maybe I could help." Lady said.

"Help how?" Scamp inquired.

"Well who better then tell you how to talk to a girl about your feelings… then an actual girl?" Lady suggested.

"But… your my Mom and… I…" Scamp began.

"It's ok Scamp, you can trust me." Lady assured him.

"I do but… this is really kind of complicated…" The pup admitted.

"So was me and your father's." Lady told him. "But we worked it out."

Tramp smiled. "Yeah, we did."

"How?" Scamp questioned, curiously.

"We talked it out, saw things through the other's point of view and gradually… we began to understand each other." Lady explained to her son.

"So… just _talk_ to her?" Scamp asked, surprised. "That seems easy enough."

"Yeah, and most importantly… _be yourself_." Tramp stated. "Don't do it the way _I_ would do it… do it how _you_ would do it."

Scamp sighed. "Right. Well… better get to it than…"

"Good luck son." Tramp said.

"Yeah… kind of have a feeling I'll need it…" Scamp confessed as he slowly began to make his way up the stairs.

Lady turned to Tramp. "Sure he'll be ok?" she asked, sounding worried.

Tramp smiled. "Don't worry pidge, our boy will be just fine, he is yours after all… and mine."

Lady smiled as well, feeling assured as she and Tramp continued to watch their son walk up the stairs to talk to the girl who was supposedly the love of his entire life.

* * *

><p>Later, Scamp soon found Angel inside one of the bedrooms via peeking in through one of the half-opened doors. At the moment, Angel was currently staring out the window with a thoughtful look on her face. Scamp then slowly and quietly pushed the door open a little bit more before stepping inside.<p>

The young pup slowly crept up to her slowly and took a moment before finally working up the nerve to say something.

"Uh… hey Angel." Scamp said.

Angel turned to him. "Oh… hey Scamp. What's up?"

"I uh… wanted to… to talk to you." The pup stuttered, nervously.

"About what exactly?" Angel asked.

Scamp jumped up and then took a seat in front of her. "Uh… pretty much… everything that's happened recently I guess… how's that?"

"Oh… ok…" Angel muttered. There was a long pause, with both of them glancing away from each other awkwardly and blushing a bit, before Scamp finally spoke up.

"So… a lot's happened recently, huh?" Scamp remarked.

"Yeah… I have a new family and… you learned just how important family really is." Angel agreed. "Crazy… ain't it?"

"Yeah… crazy…" Scamp agreed, slowly. "And you know… if you hadn't shown up near my house when you did… I might not have attempted to leave in the first place…"

"Yeah… sorry about that…" Angel said, guilty.

"No, no, it's fine! It was actually a good thing!" Scamp told her.

"Really?" Angel asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, if you hadn't then… I'd have never met you and… I would have never learned just how important family is." Scamp told her. "I owe you _big time_."

"Oh, it was nothing…" Angel shrugged. "You're the one who saved me from Reggie two days ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah… good times, good times…" Scamp nodded while reminiscing.

"Really?" Angel asked in a deadpan tone.

"Well the part where you were in danger wasn't… but saving you was!" Scamp said.

"Yeah… and I got to return the favor." Angel remembered.

"Oh right… guess were even on that front, huh?" Scamp remarked, chuckling slightly.

"Guess so." Angel shrugged. "But _you_ were the one who took down Buster, remember?"

"Ah, it was nothing…" Scamp said modestly.

"Nothing, even _I_ couldn't pull off a move like that." Angel confessed. "And it was _slick_ one, tenderfoot."

"Yeah… heh… I guess it was…" Scamp admitted, bashfully and with a chuckle.

"Ok, don't let it go to your head." Angel warned him.

"Sorry…" Scamp apologized.

"And stop you're sorry." Angel said, a bit annoyed.

"Sorry!" Scamp gulped.

"You're doing it again." Angel pointed out.

"Sorry… Gah!" Scamp groaned. Angel giggled. "Ha-ha, very funny…"

"I know." Angel said with a cheeky grin.

"Man, we're weird." Scamp smirked.

"I told you, _you're _the weird one." Angel told him, giving him a playful little shove.

"Oh yeah?" Scamp shoved back.

"Scamp!" Angel giggled.

The two continued to play fight with each other and rolled across the floor, laughing and having a good time until they finally stopped in the middle, still laughing. Eventually they slow down and sigh deeply before Scamp turns away, slightly.

"So… what now?" Scamp asked.

"What now what?" Angel echoed, confused.

"Well… where do we go from here?" Scamp wondered.

"I… don't know…" Angel confessed. "I haven't really thought about the future like that…"

"Yeah, me neither…" Scamp admitted. "For so long I wanted to be a wild dog, then I realized how dumb that was and now…"

"You don't know where to go from here?" Angel guessed, raising a brow.

"Exactly!" Scamp confirmed.

"Join the club tenderfoot." Angel shrugged. "But I _do_ know… that whatever comes our way… we'll deal with it _together_."

"Yeah…" Scamp smiled. "Oh and speaking of _together_…"

"What about it?" Angel inquired.

"Uh… uh…" Scamp tried to say.

"Come on Scamp, spit it out." Angel encouraged. "Don't leave me in suspense here."

Scamp sighed. "Man… there is no easy to way to say this…" he said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked him, confused.

"I mean I thought… I thought I could tell you this clearly but…" Scamp began.

"Tell me what?" Angel questioned, concerned.

"How I… I…" Scamp tried to say but was tongue tied. "Gah! I can't say it! Why can't I say it!?"

It took Angel a while but she finally managed to figure out what Scamp was trying, and failing to say, which surprised her and made her smile. "Maybe because you're afraid I won't say it back," she said, softly.

"Huh?" Scamp said, shocked, finally snapping out of his thoughtful trance.

"Then maybe _I_ should say it first, I know I should have said it a long time ago but… well no time like the present." Angel said before she finally said the three magic words. "I love Scamp. More than anyone I have ever met."

"Wow… I-I love you too Angel." Scamp finally said. "More than you will _ever_ know."

"I _do_ know." Angel smiled, before both she and him leaned in slowly and pressed their muzzles together, kissing. They both smiled as they did so while feeling a spark flow right through their little bodies.

* * *

><p>Close by, as they continued their loving gesture, Scamp's sisters were just outside, watching the whole thing happen.<p>

"Aw! She's kissing him." Danielle smiled, happily.

"Ugh, gross…" Annette remarked.

"I think it's sweet." Collette. "Scamp has finally found someone who can tolerate him."

"Yeah… your right." Annette admitted. "We should probably leave them alone though…"

"Indeed." Collette agreed, nodding.

"Aw…" Danielle whined. "But I wanna watch!"

"No!" Her sisters both said, before pulling her away.

* * *

><p>At the same time, back in the room, Scamp and Angel continued to press their muzzles against each for a full minute before finally breaking the kiss. They stared at each other lovingly.<p>

"That was… wow…" Angel sighed.

"Yeah…" Scamp agreed, sounding lovesick. "So does this mean we're…"

"Yes Scamp… we're together." Angel smiled, lovingly.

Scamp chuckled, infatuated. "Awesome…" he said.

"Yeah…" Angel agreed. "Wow… this really changes things doesn't it?"

Scamp shrugged. "For the better, I hope," he confessed, smiling.

Angel leaned close to Scamp. "You decide, tenderfoot," she smiled, as she nuzzled him tenderly. Scamp smiled at his and looked at her, seriously.

"So… what now?" Scamp asked, confused. "To be honest I didn't think I'd get this far…"

Angel thought for a bit. "Well… we could start off like any other couple," she suggested.

"Which involves what now?" Scamp asked, confused.

"Not much, just… dancing, sharing meals, talking walking, cuddling, kissing…" Angel went on with a big smile.

"You had me at kissing…" Scamp said, dazed.

"And maybe… just maybe when we're older… we can a _family_." Angel suggested.

"Whoa…" Scamp breathed, wide-eyed.

"Pretty big step huh?" Angel remarked.

"Uh-huh…" Scamp nodded.

"Well don't worry, that's still a long ways off… but we can still have some _fun_ before that." Angel said into his ear, suggestively.

Scamp's eyes widen even more. "Ooh…" he said, enjoying the thought greatly. Both he and Angel gigged a bit then noticed Jim Dear's record player. An idea popped into Angel's head and she smiled at Scamp.

"So… do you wanna dance?" Angel offered, smiling flirtatiously.

"Oh man… I thought you'd never ask." Scamp said, returning her smile.

"Good." Angel said as she hopped onto several objects before nearing the record player. She turned to him. "Hey Scamp, toss me a disk, please?"

"Will do!" Scamp said as he went over to where the disks were being set, picked one up using his teeth and then tossed it to Angel, who also caught it with her teeth and place it in the record player then put the needle down before starting it. The record player then began to play a very upbeat and danceable tune which the two pups clearly seem to enjoy. Scamp then began to tap to the beat and then when he saw Angel stepping forward and allowed her fur to shine in the sun his eyes widen and his heart race. She smiled, seductively and motioned him to come closer and the two began to move to the beat.

* * *

><p>Outside, Scamp's sisters, who had just returned, were also bopping their heads to the catchy beat and tapping their paws against the ground as they began to sway to the music.<p>

"Well if Scamp's learned out there doesn't keep him out of our fur his new _girlfriend_ will!" Annette smiled.

"Wha-hoo! Boogie!" Danielle howled, happily along with the others.

* * *

><p>As Scamp's sisters continued to dance outside, the new young couple continued to move to the music and dance to their heart's content. Scamp then performed several skilled dance moves that would only be even more impressive if he were human.<p>

"Ooh, you got some pretty slick canine moves there, Poppa Dog." Angel commented, leaning against him lovingly and stroking his chin while he smiled proudly.

Scamp then lifted her chin with his paw and they both smiled. "Well. you are queen of the sea my little java bean."

As they continued to dance around and have fun, downstairs their owners Jim Dear and Darling could hear thumping from above and loud music coming from the record player, bewildering and surprising the both of them greatly.

"Should we…" Darling began.

"No." Jim Dear stated, quickly as he and wife walked off and let the pups have their fun upstairs.

* * *

><p>Later, Lady and Tramp each stepped through the backdoor's doggie door and looked to see Scamp and Angel sitting on top of the doghouse gazing at the moon together. They were so entranced that they didn't even know that they were being watched, they just stared at the moon and happily enjoyed each other's company.<p>

"Looks like our boy finally did it." Tramp remarked. "He found the joy in his life."

"I'm so proud of him." Lady said, warmly. "You think they'll be alright?"

"You kidding? Look at them. They'll be just fine." Tramp stated, confidently. "Who knows? They might even start a family of their own… someday."

"Yeah… someday." Lady sighed, thoughtfully.

"We should probably give them from privacy now." Tramp suggested.

"Yeah…" Lady agreed before she and Tramp went back inside the house together leaving the young couple alone.

The two pups then gaze at each other smiling then suddenly two fireflies land on their noses, much to their surprise. Scamp looks at his firefly, then at Angel, who smiled lovingly before they kiss one again, the two fireflies the flew around the couple until they broke the kiss.

"Scamp… this is best night of my life…" Angel sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder and nuzzled him. He returned the gestured.

"Mine too…" Scamp confessed, while he and his girlfriend continued to gaze upon the starry sky together. As they did so, a falling star streaks across the sky in celebration of their new relationship where their love for each other was now stronger than ever and ready for whatever the future holds for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong><strong>This chapter uses bits of inspiration and references from various forms of media that I like, admire and honor but I do not own them. This is not for profit, it is merely for fun. No flames please and thank you.<strong>****


End file.
